Despite the ubiquitousness of personal computing devices (e.g., smartphone, laptop, tablet or notebook computer, etc.), users may still have to use or rely on natively-operating applications running in a high power desktop or server environment for certain computing needs (e.g., computer-aided design (CAD), image processing, numerical simulations, etc.) that require processor-intensive or data-intensive computing applications (e.g., computer-aided design applications, image processing applications, numerical simulators, etc.).
A need exists for providing processor-intensive or data-intensive computing capabilities to a personal computing device by exploiting, for example, cloud computing arrangements or architectures involving network-based applications for processing user data, documents or files.